kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Keeping Up with the Kardashians
Keeping Up with the Kardashians is an American reality television series airing on E! that premiered on October 14, 2007. Tabloid queen, Kim Kardashian-West and her colorfully blended family, which includes stepdad, Caitlyn Jenner, are the subjects of this reality series that chronicles their often chaotic domestic life together. Although the family members frequently are at odds, more or less the Kardashian sisters always support one another in the end. As of 2019, KUWTK has 16 seasons and 10 spin-offs. Kardashian-Jenner Klan * Kris Jenner (the Kardashian matriarch and momager) * Robert Kardashian (Kris' 1st ex-husband and father to Kourtney, Kim, Khloé & Rob) * Kourtney Kardashian (the oldest of the Kardashian-Jenner children) ** Scott Disick (Kourtney's ex-boyfriend and the father of her three children) ** Mason Disick (Kourtney and Scott's first child) ** Penelope Disick (Kourtney and Scott's second child) ** Reign Disick (Kourtney and Scott's third child) * Kim Kardashian-West (the 2nd oldest of the Kardashian-Jenner children) ** Kanye West (Kim's husband and father of her two children) ** North West (Kim and Kanye's first child) ** Saint West (Kim and Kanye's second child) ** Chicago West (Kim and Kanye's third child) * Khloé Kardashian (the 3rd oldest of the Kardashian-Jenner children) ** Lamar Odom (Khloé's ex-husband) ** Tristan Thompson (Father of Khloé's child) ** True Thompson (Khloé and Tristan's first child) * Rob Kardashian (the 3rd youngest of the Kardashian-Jenner children) ** Blac Chyna (Rob's ex-fiancée and mother of his child) ** Dream Kardashian (Rob and Chyna's child) * Caitlyn Jenner (formerly: Bruce Jenner, Kris' 2nd ex-husband and father to Kendall and Kylie) * Kendall Jenner (the 2nd youngest of the Kardashian-Jenner children) * Kylie Jenner (the youngest of the Kardashian-Jenner children) ** Travis Scott (Kylie's current boyfriend and father of her child) ** Stormi Webster (Kylie and Travis' first child) Ratings The show was an instant hit for E! – in its first month on the air it became the highest-rated series on Sunday nights among women aged 18-34 and was also seen by 1.3 million total viewers. The second season continued the success and was viewed by 1.6 million viewers, a 23% increase from the first season. The fourth season's premiere, The Wedding, became the highest rated episode in the series history with nearly 3.2 million viewers and also brought in the highest rating in the women 18-34 demographic E! had ever had. The second episode of the season topped the success of the premiere and became the new highest rated episode in the series with 4.1 million viewers. This record was then broken for a third time by the season finale with 4.8 million viewers – which also made the episode the most watched broadcast ever in E!'s history. Spin-offs * Kourtney & Khloé Take Miami (3 Seasons) * Kourtney & Kim Take New York (2 Seasons) * Khloé & Lamar (2 Seasons) * Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons (1 Season) * Dash Dolls (1 Season) * I Am Cait (1 season) * Rob & Chyna (1 Season) * Life of Kylie (1 season) * Revenge Body with Khloé Kardashian (2 seasons) Episodes Main article: Keeping Up with the Kardashians/Episodes *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 *Season 13 *Season 14 *Season 15 Category:Keeping Up with the Kardashians Category:Reality series Category:Shows